


phosphenes

by arcanamagnus



Series: Humanoid Alien AU [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Victory
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Humanoid Aliens, Ceremonial Clothing, Intersex Character, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Revolution Plans, Trans Character, Undressing, also mentions of ableism and intersexism, even in weird alien societies with different biology these are still a thing you know, mention of past pregnancy and miscarriage, mentions mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27435106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanamagnus/pseuds/arcanamagnus
Summary: After a long day of ceremonial exhibitions, Leozack is happy to get all that constricting clothing off. However, Hellbat needs to have a word with him.Written for Rare TF Pair Week 2020, day 7: Free Space (AU)
Relationships: Hellbat/Leozack
Series: Humanoid Alien AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004346
Kudos: 1
Collections: Rare TF Pair Week 2020





	phosphenes

**Author's Note:**

> Ending Rare TF Pair Week with this AU I have grown way too attached to! Finally some actual romantic LeoBat in this one, and you can find the designs I created for this AU [here](https://arcanamagnus.tumblr.com/post/630641993668853760/teaser-for-one-of-my-rare-tf-pair-week-entries).
> 
> Obligatory warning for boob jokes here because this IS about organic-fied Breastforce members.
> 
> EDIT: you might have read an earlier version of this story that used the canon pronouns for the characters, but I've ultimately decided that I wouldn't let the worldbuilding I've created for this (and that I intend to expand on) go to waste, and since this is a six-gendered alien society, it uses six sets of neopronouns.  
> Used in this fic are zie/zim/zir pronouns for Leozack and Deathsaurus (studs) and ve/ver/vis for Hellbat (eunuch). Other sets in common use in this universe are sie/hir (matrons), xe/xem/xyr (amazons), ae/aer (maidens), and e/em/eir (stallions), as well as the singular they in some cases.   
> I hope this doesn't make it too unreadable, but I've got to preserve my creative vision lol

The celebrations of the day had left Leozack with wicked phosphenes clouding zir vision and making zir head hurt and far too much glitter stuck in zir hair and zir tail tuft. Ordinarily this would be fine — Leozack liked festivals, liked fanfare and excess —, but zie’d never been the centerpiece at one of these before, and the mix of objectification and condescension had zir blood boiling under zir skin. Lieutenant Commander, Captain of the Breastforce, all by 24, but it never felt as if zie was given the appropriate respect.

Finally in the sanctuary of zir room, Leozack cursed as zie threw zir sequined jacket off to the side, so eager to get out of this clownish getup, and began undoing the latches to zir corset. It was ridiculous how much constricting wear was "traditional" for Breastforce warriors to wear in these celebrations in order to properly emphasise their chests, as if the squad name wasn't a  _ metaphor _ , as if the fucking  _ boob paint _ didn't make them the centre of attention already _.  _ Zie had to admit zie did like how it looked, but it was a pain to do all those fancy demonstrations with zir ribcage compressed like this.

Zie was almost halfway down it when a knock on the door interrupted zim.

"The fuck you want?" Zie yelled out, letting go of the clasps for a moment.

"Hi Captain!" Ah. "I was hoping we could—"

Leozack opened the door to zir stupid not-lover and communications officer just standing there in the full ceremonial getup, eyes closed in a smile and a hand raised in a wave. Hellbat opened vis eyes at the sudden movement, and they widened even further as ve actually took in Leozack's state of undress.

"I can come back later if that's—"

Leozack grabbed vis hand. "Just come in, won't you? Not like you haven't seen all this before." Hellbat let himself be pulled in, and Leozack closed the door behind them quickly. "Make yourself useful and help me take this off. What did you want to talk about?"

It took a few seconds for it to register, but Hellbat nodded and got behind zim, easily undoing the corset clasps with vis gloved hands.

"You didn't seem very happy during the celebration. I wanted to talk to you about that." Ve said very pointedly, digging vis thumbs into the small of Leozack's back, right at the base of zir tail.

Leozack held back a gasp at the sensation, but let zieself breathe deeply as zie pulled the corset off all the way and threw it on the bed. Zie weighed zir options, slumping forward as Hellbat continued to pet zim. Zie decided to make ver work for it.

"I don't know how  _ you _ manage to not seem absolutely miserable with all this stuff on you. Do you mind if I…" Zie turned and motioned to the general direction of zir breasts, still in that too-tight half-cup bra that made them look amazing, but that was definitely chafing zir sides by now.

"Oh no, go ahead," Hellbat gave zim space, watching zim sit on the bed and throw the bra away with another deep heaving breath, "But that's not what I meant, Captain." Ve insisted, taking a seat right beside Leozack and daring to perch vis chin on zir bare shoulder. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I think…" Leozack hesitated for a second, but Hellbat seemed earnest enough, "This is all ridiculous, unnecessary. I know I complained about our work not being acknowledged, but this is not what I meant."

"You like ceremony and melodramatics though."

"It's different when I do it because I want to. Like this I just feel like I am being made fun of. Like..." Zie clicked his tongue, holding still for a moment, "Like this is all a plot to make me look stupid because we are spending so many resources we don’t have on commemorating tiny victories because I dared ask for more respect."

Hellbat said nothing, just pressed himself further against Leozack's side and wrapped an arm around zir middle. "Keep going."

Leozack looked down at ver, and turned to make it a proper embrace, wrapping zir own arms around Hellbat's body and pressing zir face into vis neck.

"I don't know what to say…" zie whispered, voice shaky, "It's like every aspect of my life, of my  _ position, _ is conspiring to humiliate me and I can just sit here and take it."

"You don't have to."

"That's easy for you to say! The Emperor  _ likes _ you. We're both grade A asskissers, but for some reason it flies for you and not for me."

Hellbat went silent again, kneading the soft flesh of Leozack's sides where the bra and the corset had left their indents. It felt nice, relaxing even, and Leozack allowed zieself to sink a little into Hellbat's shoulder, but when zie went to rub zir face on it zie was reminded of the scratchy sequins of the ceremonial jacket.

"Take this off." Zie demanded, controlling zir voice as best as zie could. "Just seeing you is making me itch."

"Okay." Hellbat pulled away from their embrace and began to fumble with the large ribbon wrapped around vis waist. "Not looking forward to putting this all back on when I leave though."

"Just put on the jacket and carry the rest out. You don't need to doll up for that." Leozack reminded ver, helping pull the ribbon off so Hellbat could get the jacket, but another thought came to mind. "You could also just stay here. I know my stuff is usually too loose on you, but it's comfortable at least."

Hellbat stopped around the middle buttons of the jacket, looking at Leozack with a conflicted expression.

"People will definitely talk if I come out of your room in your clothes after a festival in your honour."

Yes, that definitely was a thing that would happen. Leozack hated being at the centre of gossip, having faced too much of it over zir body, zir gender and zir disability, but  _ this —  _ their relationship _ —  _ wasn't quite something that zie felt self-conscious about anymore, not after…

"It's not like it'll be news for anyone," zie smiled, half smug and half fond, "I mean, you  _ did _ get me pregnant when we were rookies and everyone knows about that."

"You're parthenogenesis-type, you got  _ yourself _ pregnant! I just helped." Hellbat was so defensive about it ve got tangled in vis draping sleeves. Leozack just had to laugh.

That particular mishap had been terrifying at the time — Leozack had been told in no uncertain terms that zir irregular hormone cycle wasn’t compatible with self-replication before — and had ended as abruptly as it began as zie miscarried not two quartexes in. That had been... a mixed bag of feelings; on the one hand, what would they even  _ do _ with a Leozack clone? Dropping out of the military wasn’t an option, and with the health conditions it was likely to inherit neither was communal parenting, Leozack’s own experiences with it made it clear; and on the other, zie did become extremely defensive of zir possible child in that short amount of time with how many of the arguments others brought for why this was a bad idea hinged on the argument that Leozack’s body was broken in some way or other and that it would be “cruel” to perpetuate it. All things considered, no other resolution would have been as satisfying as it just ending itself.

But Leozack could joke about it now, some five years older and with the safety of the regulation birth control implants for those in active duty as zir guarantee that this would not happen again until either the War ended or zie retired, unlikely as both of those were.

Hellbat managed to wiggle free of the jacket, still warm in the face and ears, and was down to just the corset and chest padding on top, at which point Leozack absolutely had to put his hands on vis chest and press on the squishy cups.

"I love that you need to stuff your bra for this." Zie said through a smile, still squeezing Hellbat's chest.

"Not everyone can be as gifted as you in that department," ve was fond too as ve shot back, tapping Leozack’s sternum, "Do you want the understuff off too or are you having too much fun with my nonexistent tits?"

"I want them off too. I  _ hate _ these things." That was an exaggeration. Leozack was fine with wearing corsets casually or for special occasions because the back support was legitimately good, but in this particular occasion it just served to anger zim more.

Hellbat snorted at this because ve  _ knew zim _ , but began unclasping vis own bra and corset either way. Vis hands were quicker and more skilled than Leozack's, so soon they were both just in their soft silk trousers and gloves as Hellbat took the opportunity to also slide down vis high-heeled boots.

"Comfortable enough now?" Hellbat teased, leaning on Leozack's shoulder. "Not gonna ask me to get our paint off too?"

"Mmm I can live with this stuff on my face and tits until we can wash up in the morning. And I like seeing you in lipstick." Leozack's voice grew soft as zie cupped Hellbat's painted cheek. "You have nice lips. I like seeing them."

"Even when I get restless and start chewing on myself or you?"

"It's part of your charm. Come here." Zie tilted Hellbat's head up so they were looking into each other's eyes, slit pupils almost round with the dim lights and affection. "You're a horrible little gremlin and I love that about you."

Hellbat laughed low, throwing an arm around Leozack's waist and toppling them on their sides. Leozack laughed with ver, bumping foreheads gently as they wound down.

"Hey."

"Hi."

They began closing their eyes and leaning closer when suddenly a new knock on the door interrupted them.

Leozack growled as zie sat up again, Hellbat following a little slower. Zie reached for the random shirt thrown over zir nightstand and shrugged it on before forcefully opening the door the second time that night.

"The fuck do you want?" Zie bit out before zie realised it was  _ Emperor Deathsaurus zieself _ standing in front of zir bedroom door. "I mean, how may I serve you at this time, my liege? It is quite late, is it not?"

"Hellbat!" The Emperor called over zir shoulder like zie wasn't even  _ there _ , "You forgot your hairpins on the banquet table. I imagined you'd be here."

Hellbat squeaked, fumbling to get up and coming up to the door with an arm politely thrown over vis chest.

"Thank you, Emperor! I am so sorry for inconveniencing you like this and I hope you have a nice night, Sir." How Hellbat could manage to say all of this with a straight face while half naked in another soldier's personal quarters was a mystery.

What was a larger mystery was how that managed to actually  _ fly _ with Deathsaurus.

"Just be more careful with your belongings in the future. I will allow you your rest now." Deathsaurus' face changed completely as zie turned to Leozack, grabbing zim by the hair, "And  _ you _ . I'll expect you in the War Room first thing in the morning. Try to get yourself together before then."

And then zie just turned back and  _ left _ .

"What. The fuck. Just happened." Leozack gritted out, scalp still smarting from the rough grab. A nervous purr began in zir chest. "Zie _pulled_ _my hair._ Who does that?"

Hellbat softly pulled zim back inside, hands soothing on zir stiff shoulders, and bumped the door closed with vis foot. Ve didn't say anything, just kept rubbing circles into Leozack's back, moving down zir spine until ve reached that sweet spot at the base of the tail and the purr became less of a distress signal and more of an expression of gratitude. Then ve moved closer, pressing vis front to Leozack's back and putting vis lips to zir ear.

"Maybe a little rebellion is in order."

Leozack froze.

"What do you—"

"Not a coup. I don't think that'd work out. I just…" ve clicked vis tongue, "What if we made all of this — the Emperor, the War, the resource crisis — obsolete?"

"Did you—" Leozack almost choked on zir words, bewildered as zie was, "Did you just come up with  _ revolution plans _ from the Emperor being mean to me?"

"I was thinking them already when I came to see you, but I got a little distracted by you undressing me." Ve pulled away a little, and Leozack turned to find ver fiddling with vis gloves. "I mean, they're not solid or anything and they will  _ not _ end with either of us as Emperor, but I wanted to know if this could be something we strive for. Peace."

"I…" Leozack looked at zir own hands, trying to picture what zie could be if not a soldier. "I don't know  _ how _ we'd be able to do this."

"We don't need to know now," Hellbat took zir hands, interlocking their fingers, "Just something to think about."

"I… Sure. I mean, I want that. We can try." Leozack answered, finally, not as certain as zie probably should be, but with much feeling behind it.

"Nicey nice!" Hellbat smiled, squeezing Leozack's hands before releasing them and pulling zim into a hug.

Leozack laughed, so amused by Hellbat's weirdness when ve wasn't doing it just to be difficult, and squeezed ver close until ve yipped a muffled "Too tight!"

"Sorry."

"No, you're not."

"No, I'm not." It was lighthearted, simple. So unlike what they'd just agreed to plan and act for. So unlike how they had to continue living their lives until then. "Come here."

Hellbat knew exactly what to do at that, meeting zim halfway for a short, heartfelt kiss. They didn't separate much after it, faces still close, looking into each other's eyes, until Leozack allowed zieself to think back to reality again.

"I have to take a shower," zie proclaimed as zie pulled away abruptly, leaving Hellbat in the dust, "I can't show up in the meeting tomorrow with all this stuff on my face or Deathsaurus will eviscerate me."

"Yeah, you probably should wash it off. I'll," Hellbat paused, almost uncertain, "wait for you out here or go back to my room if that's—"

"Invitation's open to come in so we can scrub the paint off each other's titties. I won't ask again."

That made ver laugh.

"Well, how can I refuse my lovely Captain when you put it like that?"

* * *

After the shower, clean and already dry, they changed into Leozack's sleep clothes — the shirt was so big on Hellbat, it was adorable — and organised themselves on the double bed, Leozack on zir back and Hellbat curled up to zir side.

Hellbat had fallen asleep already with Leozack's stroking of vis soft, silky hair, but getting to that point wasn't quite working out for zim. The anxiety ate zim alive. 

Zie wanted this. Zie'd never quite allowed zieself to imagine what having a normal fucking life would be like, but now… now zie couldn't stop thinking of finally setting foot on Cybertron for the first time, of going back to Carburisia and helping raise the commune's children so they wouldn't suffer like zie did, of being able to see zir sister every day if zie wanted to, of seeing the universe because zie wanted to and not because there was an Autobot threat they needed to decimate, of maybe actually being able to make zim and Hellbat  _ official _ instead of the technically illegal open secret they had to be. Maybe they could even get married, have a few Leozack clones or foster some lab-grown younglings that would lose purpose in a peaceful world and have a nice little family. The possibilities were literally endless.

Leozack had never had possibilities other than becoming the very best to make up for zir physical weaknesses before.

But all of this would take so much planning and hard work — even more than just playing the structure for zir own gain, completely redoing it would be a gargantuan effort and—

A soft purr came from zir side, joining the nervous one that zie hadn't realised zie was making. Hellbat's purr wasn't the most powerful Leozack had ever felt, but it was good at being soothing, at turning zir racing thoughts into pudding.

"Go to sleep," Hellbat warbled as if only half awake, and placed a warm hand over zir middle in a slow petting motion.

Leozack's breathing slowed, the encompassing purr vibrating through zir bones and the repetitive motion grounding zim to this moment, to sleep. 

Zie could rest now. Leave the plotting to Hellbat, at least for the night.

Sleep came soon after that, zir dreams shaped by the resounding vibration and the phosphenes that hadn’t gone away quite yet.


End file.
